As the display technologies are advancing constantly, display screens or touch screens have been widely applied in our life, and particularly a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is predominant in the market due to a small volume, low power consumption, no radiation, and other advantages thereof. An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display has also been widely applied in the market due to self-luminescence, a high response speed, a wide angle of view, high brightness, high saturation, a low weight, a small thickness, and other advantages thereof.
As the display technologies are advancing rapidly, there is a demand for a better display mode, display effect, etc., and more and more users require higher flexibility and tensility, more wearable displays, etc. However a traditional Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) is not stretchable, and a signal line thereof tends to be broken in use, so a signal may be transmitted abnormally, thus hindering the display panel from displaying normally, which would result in display abnormality. Accordingly it is difficult for the flexible printed circuit in the related art to be applicable to the tensile display device or wearable device.